Could It Be?
by Fhqwhgads
Summary: It's a Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yugi story. When Minako is feeling sorry for herself and thinking love will never find her, someone new walks into her life. Could it work? Could it be?
1. Lonely Soldier

***Disclaimer*** Of course I do not own any of the characters or where the characters come from.  
  
Could It Be.?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Minako looked around at the dresses on the store racks. They were all so beautiful but none of them were in a reasonable price range, well, reasonable to Minako. She sighed and looked into her purse only to find ten dollars, a paper clip, and a gum wrapper.  
  
"How am I ever going to get enough money in time for the Spring Dance?" Every year Minako always looked forward to the Spring Dance because that's when all the girls get to dress up like princesses. It was the night where they could express themselves freely and hopefully win the heart of the boy of their dreams. She closed her purse and turned around to head outside. When she stepped out, she noticed Rei and her new guy. Rei never said much about him except that he's new on campus. "How am I ever going to find a date?"  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in July. Some people would think it was stupid for Minako to look for a dress so soon, but usually when it's spring; there is no dress to be found. Spring love came early for everyone, everyone except Minako. She sat under a tree in the park thinking she could relax in the shade it provided. Usagi and Mamoru kept going out on dates, Makoto found another guy that resembles her last boyfriend, and Ami has been tutoring a new student in her class with his studies. Minako sat under a tree with her hands resting peacefully in her lap while thinking, "Why can't I find someone to call my own?"  
  
Her small slender hands began to rise to her face since tears wanted to stream from her eyes to expose her self-pity. When her hands were an inch from her face, she fell over due to the impact from a flying object.  
  
"Sorry about that." A gentle voice said apologetically. Minako looked up to see Kazuo, the captain of the soccer team. His dark hair rested peacefully on his head with a few strands fluttering in front of his eyes.  
  
"It's ok." Minako stuttered, lost in his hunkiness. Kazuo reached out for her hand and helped her up. As she stood up, she lost her balance and fell into his arms. The feeling of a firm chest, the beautiful rhythmic tune played by his heart, and the gentle touch of his tan arms resting around her slender body was too good to be real.  
  
"Kazuo, are you ready to go yet?" A voice questioned while approaching the embraced duet. It was Kazuo's long time girlfriend. Minako jumped out of Kazuo's arms and hid her face from the couple.  
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you again Minako. I'll see ya later!" Kazuo wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and walked off. Minako sighed and walked off, continuing her pity party for one.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Everyone was waiting around at Rei's temple for a little get together. Rei walked around sweeping like she always does. Usagi was chasing a butterfly that seems to want to be left alone. Makoto and Ami sat on the porch looking at Ami's computer looking up recipes on how to make onigiri.  
  
"Where is Minako?" Rei asked impatiently sweeping the same spot for the twentieth time.  
  
"She's probably on her way, just be patient Rei." Makoto said looking up quickly from the computer screen.  
  
"We've been waiting for half an hour. I know she's late sometimes but for crying out loud Usagi is here before her, and if Usagi shows up before anyone else then the must be running late." Usagi tripped over a pebble and looked up at Rei offended but her comment.  
  
"I beg your pardon! Just because I show up before Minako doesn't mean that she's running late!" Usagi stomped over to Rei and grabbed her broom from her grasp.  
  
"Well, you are ALWAYS the last one to show up so that means that she's running late!" exclaimed Rei taking her broom back. Rei began chasing Usagi and hitting her with the broom.  
  
"Those two never will change." Ami said lowering her head, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Nope, that's what makes up like them." The two girls began to laugh and continued to look at recipes.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Minako sat on a swing in the deserted playground. The sun was setting and she knew the girls would be heading home about now. She leaned her head against the metal chain and closed her eyes.  
  
"Get back here!" Minako looked up but before she could register anything, a hairy green hand took a hold of her throat, pulling her out of the swing and slammed her against a tree. Her vision began to get fuzzy and she couldn't focus on anything but the voices she heard. A figure appeared out of the bushes where the creature emerged from panting slightly. "Let the girl go, she has nothing to do with this!" The creature slammed Minako again into the tree causing her to cough up a little bit of blood. "You're hurting her! Let her go now!" The figure ran towards the creature but before he could reach it, the creature ran away causing Minako to fall to the ground and the figure running into the tree, breaking it.  
  
"We'll meet again someday." The creature snickered as it ran away. Minako tried to sit up but fell back down falling slowly into a dark sleep.  
  
"Miss, miss are you ok? Miss?" The figure leaned over Minako but all she could see were two violet eyes staring into her blue eyes before all she could see was the darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
***Ok guys, this might not be as good as I hope it to be but please let me know what you think. Your opinions can really help me make this a whole lot better. If you guys like it, then I'll add some more chapters but that's all up to you. Thanks again for taking the time to read this!** 


	2. Gem

***Disclaimer*** Of course I do not own any of the characters or where the characters come from. ~*~*~*~*Thank you guys for telling me what you think.here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and sorry that it took so long to post.thanks again!!  
Chapter 2  
  
The figure continued to wipe Minako's face with a moist towel as she continued to rest. He wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and lightly touched her face with his other strong hand.  
  
"Why did he have to attack you? You don't seem to deserve that." He spoke softly as he admired her peaceful face.  
  
"Whose the girl?" A sweet voice came from the doorway. The figure turned around and then looked back at Minako.  
  
"She was accidentally caught in the middle of our fight today. I couldn't have left her alone because she was beaten until she fell unconscious and who knows if he would have come back to attack her again." He placed the towel on the stand next to the bed where Minako laid and pulled up a chair. He stroked her hair feeling every strand.  
  
"That's awful. They just don't know mercy do they?" The girl crossed her arms and walked a little closer to the bed. "Oh, I recognize her! Her name is Aino Minako." She said feeling proud of herself.  
  
"Minako..." he said softly as he continued to stroke her face.  
  
"Has anyone seen my...hey! Whose the babe?" Everyone rolled their eyes as their friend began checking out Minako.  
  
--- --- --- -- - --- -- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
It was getting late and everyone at Rei's temple was now becoming extremely restless and worried.  
  
"Where is Minako?! She's already three hours late and we're missing the new Sailor V video games!" Usagi looked around for late friend but she was nowhere in sight. Mamoru rubbed her back and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Maybe she slept in again. You know how she can be." Mamoru tried to reassure the girls, but it didn't help. The girls walked up to where the couple was sitting.  
  
"She's not home because I've been calling between chores." Rei added while getting a little agitated with the whole thing. Artemis and Luna walked up to the bunch.  
  
"Artemis, have you seen Minako?" Ami asked kneeling to see him better.  
  
"What? She's missing?!" Artemis began to panic.  
  
"Out of all of us, you should have known that much." Rei said shaking her finger at him.  
  
"I was doing some research all night and I exhausted myself."  
  
"Why were you researching? We haven't ran into any kind of trouble in such a long time."  
  
"That's not important. Right now we need to find Minako!" Everyone agreed and went in groups to search for their missing friend.  
--- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- -- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
"Do you think we should leave her here? I mean..."  
  
"You worry too much my friend. She'll be fine once I give her something."  
  
"And what exactly is that?" The second voice leaned down and kissed the unconscious body. Before he knew it, a fist came flying to his face.  
  
"Ow! Why did you punch me?"  
  
"You don't go around kissing girls, especially if they're unconscious. You are pathetic." Minako slowly began to open her blue eyes just enough to make out two figures. She could tell that both had short hair but her vision remained blurred for a few seconds.  
  
"Crap, she's starting to wake up. We have to go now!" The orange hair figure exclaimed pulling his friend by the arm.  
  
"We should make sure that she's okay and..."  
  
"She'll be fine!" By the time she regained her vision completely all that she could make out were two violet, sincere eyes gazing upon her until they disappeared.  
  
"Where am I?" Minako asked herself while rubbing her head. She looked around to discover she was back in the playground resting up against a tree. She glanced at her watch and realized that it was around eleven o'clock at night. "Oh man, if I don't get home now I'm going to be in so much trouble!" She ran home but glanced at the playground over her should on last time hoping to see something...but what?  
  
When she got home, she explained to her mother that she and the girls went to the movies and apologized for coming home late. Her mother smiled and fixed Minako her dinner. Once she ate, she walked to her room and closed the door.  
  
The window was cracked open letting in a light breeze calming to her dumbfounded emotions. Minako laid on her bed while staring at her ceiling, hoping it contained the answers she tried to seek.  
  
"Why can't I remember what happen to me?" Her hand went to her chest to scratch but discovered a little object resting peacefully there instead. She went to the mirror and observed a little stone of amethyst threaded on a silver chain. On the back when closely examined, said, "A beautiful gem for a beautiful lady." The color of the gem reminded her of the violet eyes that constantly looked upon her as if guarding her from something. Minako's hand went up to her face surprised at the little gift that appeared around her neck. Could this mean that she has an admirer? Was this a joke someone was trying to play on her? Questions continued to run through her mind like a fast-paced river determined to get to its destination.  
  
She laid back down on her bed dizzy by all the commotion in her mind. Sleep was the only answer to putting it to rest...for now anyways. As she curled up, her slender finger stroked the jewel as she drifted off to dream land.  
  
---- ---- --- ---- -- ---- ---- -- ---- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
*~*~*Ok, I know that I didn't give you any clues on who the mysterious person is but you'll have a better idea in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think because it would really make this better. Thanks again for your responses and if you would like to make any guesses on who the person is, go ahead but I won't tell you who he is!! Take care! 


	3. Unexpected Visit

***Disclaimer*** Of course I do not own any of the characters or where the characters come from.  
  
Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks for posting your comments; I really appreciate them!  
Chapter 3  
  
The figure walked silently through the park with his hands in his coat pocket. He didn't know where he was heading but only followed the stars until he decided to head home. He came across a small neighborhood and everyone was asleep, except for a figure moving in a window on a second floor of the house in front of him. He began to walk away when the sight of long blonde hair in a red ribbon caught his eye.  
  
Minako paced around her room trying so hard to remember what she went through and how she received such a present. She finally gave up racking her brain and sat on her windowsill letting the nighttime breeze somewhat relax her. Her shining blonde head lay back against the window frame while her slender fingers traced the shape of her pendant. The moonlight bounced off the violet-colored stone, which reflected in her azure eyes.  
  
"Why do I find myself somewhat drawn to you? What is it about you?" He began to question himself.  
  
"Hey! Get away from here! Don't spy on people you pervert!" A voice yelled from down the street. The figure made a mad dash into the park until he was out of the view of a tall brunette with rose earrings.  
  
Minako looked out her window to see Makoto coming towards her house. She just laughed and could tell that Makoto was coming from a mile a way. When she came up to Minako's room, she sat on the bed staring at her blonde friend as if she could get the answers out of her just by a stern look.  
  
"I know why you're here but I can't really give you an answer."  
  
"Can you just tell me where you were?" Minako wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed.  
  
"All that I can remember is I was in the playground when all of a sudden I was attacked by some creature...never seen one like it before. After that, I blacked out. I do remember violet eyes but that doesn't help any."  
  
Makoto stood up and went to grab the hairbrush off the dresser.  
  
"I'm just glad that you're okay." Her eyes fixed on the new necklace around her friend's neck. "When did you get that necklace? It's beautiful!"  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue! I woke up with it around my neck. Here, read it." Minako showed Makoto the inscription and began to blush.  
  
"That is so sweet!" She clung the brush tightly to her chest and grinned. "I guess you have a hero, a knight in shining armor!"  
  
"Yeah right!" The two girls continued to laugh as the night passed by.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- ---  
The figure sighed as he stared at the window one more time. He could never understand why he felt partially drawn to her, but yet again, it could be because he has never seen anyone like her. Maybe it was guilt he felt due to the fact that she got involved in a fight that had nothing to do with her.  
  
As he was about to head home, a twig snapped about five feet away. He turned around quickly, standing in his defense position. Within the shadows, two wolf-like eyes glared at the figure.  
  
"What do you want?" the figure asked in a stern, deep voice.  
  
"I wanted to check on my dear blonde friend. I wanted to make her feel better." He replied in a mocking voice that irritated the defender.  
  
"You better stay away from her; she has nothing to do with us."  
  
"It shouldn't take long. Just a few minutes is all I ask for." The creature lunged at the figure with his large hands, grabbing a hold of his throat. He began to lift him up until he felt a sharp jab in his side. The figure continued to kick the creature in the ribs until his grip loosen. As he fell to the ground and was about to make room between the two, he felt a tight grip on his leg and began to be dragged on the dirt floor until he was lying right in front of the monster. The creature drew his hand high, and plunged it into the defender's side. A loud cry of pain leaked out of his mouth causing the birds to fly from the treetops.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- --- ---- --- -- - --- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Minako and Makoto quickly looked outside and noticed the birds fleeing the scene.  
  
"Something is not right." Makoto began to say.  
  
"Someone is in danger. Let's get to work!"  
  
The girls transformed and leaped from the window. As they entered the park, they separated to examine the entire area.  
  
Venus found the foul creature with his hand driven into the now limp figure.  
  
"Get away from him!" She yelled.  
  
"Oh come now, no need to be jealous. I can give a pretty lady some attention too." As he started to head towards Venus, Jupiter kicked the creature, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Go check on him, I'll take care of this creep." Jupiter commanded with a grin on her face. Venus ran over to the body and noticed that he was still breathing but having a little bit of trouble. She noticed that his hand laid on top of his new wound, applying pressure to it.  
  
"Hey, you're going to be okay. Just hang in there, please just hang in there."  
  
The figure's eyes fluttered open and noticed her blue eyes. Before he could say anything he passed out.  
  
Jupiter leaned over the creature, pinning it down with her foot on its neck.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. The creature only laughed but ceased when she pressed her foot harder into his throat.  
  
"That, my friend, you may have to discover another time." Puzzled at the remark, Jupiter slightly released her foot. The creature rolled to the right and dashed off unable to be reached.  
  
"Oh, he got away!" She stomped her foot but then rushed over to her friend and victim. By the time Jupiter leaned down to help, Venus patched his wound for the time being.  
  
"We have to take him somewhere now before that thing comes back." The girls nodded in agreement and assisted the figure to Minako's house.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --  
**okay, I'm going to stop here but please tell me what you think. I hope that you might be getting the idea of who the creature and the figure are. It's kind of hard trying to talk about them without giving them completely away. Please let me know and I'll try to get chapter four out to you soon! Thanks! 


	4. The Encounter

***Disclaimer*** Of course I do not own any of the characters or where the characters come from.  
  
*~*~*~*Hey, since I only received 2 reviews, I decided I needed to change some things about my story...I will now reveal who this mysterious person is. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far and if you have any suggestions, go ahead and let me hear them! Thanks a bunch!*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The two soldiers carefully placed the wounded figure on Minako's bed, propping his head up with a pillow. The girls looked at each other unsure of what to make of the whole situation. Jupiter paced the room as Venus grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom.  
  
"Oh man, what are we going to do? What are we going to tell the other girls? Obviously there's a new type of evil out there. Do you think it could be the Negaverse?" Jupiter tried hard to figure everything out by herself but had no such luck.  
  
"I have no idea of what is going on but right now we need to fix his wound before it gets infected. Help me remove his shirt so I can get to it better." The two girls removed the figure's shirt and laid him on his other side, exposing his new gash. His head laid limp on the pillow as Minako prepared the disinfectant on a cotton swab. As she cleaned, his face cringed with pain.  
  
"He's holding through pretty good. I wonder why that thing attacked him. I just hate it when things like that think they can go around attacking random innocent people!" Makoto stood up, her fist tightly clenched. "He probably just wanted to go on a walk but no, he can't do that because he was in that monster's way and he didn't like it and..."  
  
"Um, some help please?!" Minako demanded as the limp figure began to slip out of her grip. The brunette rushed over and sat him up as the fresh bandages went around his torso.  
  
As they finished, they pulled the sheets around him, making sure he was comfortable.  
  
"I have no idea what we're going to do, Makoto. He can stay here for only certain amount of time before my mother finds out. All I need for her to do is to jump to conclusions about me having a guy in my bed." Minako plopped into a chair next to her bed as she wiped her forehead.  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can really do now. We'll have to wait until tomorrow and talk to the girls about this whole thing. Maybe Artemis and Luna know what's going on. Will you be okay by yourself with this...guy?" she asked seeing if she needed to stay and protect her friend.  
  
"I believe things will be fine. Besides, I can defend myself long enough to get away if necessary." She replied with a smile.  
  
"You know, he's pretty cute if you ignore the roughed up hair and the dirt on his face..." Makoto began to grin as she was being pushed out of the room.  
  
"Good bye Makoto." Minako said with a touch of laughter. Makoto was always able to make her laugh even through the rough times such as these.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"I wanted to check on my dear blonde friend. I wanted to make her feel better."  
  
"No, leave her alone, she has nothing to do with us!" Minako was slammed into the tree as a trickle of blood rolled down the corner of her mouth. The creature laughed unpleasantly continuing his vile torture on the petite, helpless person.  
  
Minako fell to the ground, with a circle of blood around her. She looked up at the figure, reaching out her hands.  
  
"Please...help m...me." Her body fell onto the ground, using its last bit of energy to have one more plea of help escape her mouth.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The figure shot up from his bed but slowly began to lie back down after encountering a sharp pain in his side. He glanced down noticing the bandage soaked in blood. His head rested against the wall as he took a deep sigh.  
  
"Why am I always getting myself into a fix?" he asked but realized he wasn't at home. The room was scented with a touch of rose and had pictures of a group called The Starlights all over one wall. "Miaka is not going to be too happy with me if she finds out."  
  
He slowly pulled himself out of bed and attempted to escape out of this unknown place but not very successfully.  
  
"OW!" The figure fell onto the floor, realizing that he stepped on a person lying on the floor. Minako looked up now eye-to-eye with the strange person in her room.  
  
**It's her. I'm in her room...** he thought to himself as he sat there speechless.  
  
**Those eyes look so familiar, where have I seen them? ** She began to ask herself until noticing the blood-soaked bandage around his chest.  
  
"Oh, let me help you up." She said quickly standing to her feet. Grabbing a hold of his arm, she assisted him back onto her bed. He noticed the fact that she was wearing the necklace he placed around her neck two days ago in the playground.  
  
She raced to get the first aid back out from the bathroom and began to undo his old bandage. He jumped a little, surprised at her energetic movement and eagerness to help.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Minako. Last night my friend and I found you in the park wounded, so we decided to keep you here over night so we could attend to your wound." His body seemed to have relaxed somewhat and that pleased her because she didn't want to frighten him.  
  
She began to change his bandage but he took a hold of her hand, which alarmed her.  
  
"Thank you so much for your generosity. I don't know what I would have done without your help." A sense of warmth ran through her body due to his gentle smile and powerful violet eyes. She realized that she was staring, not only at his face, and shook her head and hurried her work.  
  
"You're welcome. I just couldn't leave you there with no way of helping yourself." He noticed a light shade of pink danced across her cheeks and this pleased him. She looked up, noticing him looking at her with that same charming smile and quickly looked down again.  
  
She finally finished and tossed the old bandages away. He sat on her bed with the sunlight shining behind him, hitting his body. Minako could see the shape of his body clearly, the very tiny detail of every muscle that was included on his chest. She felt her face fluster again and quickly tried to find something to occupy herself.  
  
"So," she cleared her throat, "what's your name?" She asked as she started picking up the sheets she slept on. This came to a surprise to him; no one in this world has asked him for his name before. He debated if he should give her his real name or the name he received when he became one of the suzaku seven? Able to tell that he was thinking really hard about the question, she tried to move on with their conversation.  
  
"You don't have to tell me your name if you don't---"  
  
"Nuriko, my name is Nuriko." He said, timidly.  
  
"Nuriko, it's nice to meet you." Minako said smiling while finally looking him in the face.  
  
He smiled back, both shyly glancing at one another while laughing.  
  
**She is so beautiful. I can't believe I'm actually sitting here talking to her. Why does she make me feel so weak and strong at the same time? I don't want to lose that feeling**  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"So you're telling us that she's all right? If she is, then why isn't she here?" Rei began to question as Makoto walked around impatiently.  
  
"She has to attend to something, uh...she'll be here in a minute. When she gets here, everything will be explained." Everyone was happy to hear of Minako's safety but their curiosity was eating them from inside. What happened to her? What did they encounter last night?  
  
Minako came walking up to the group, which were scattered all over Rei's temple. Before she could take one more step onto the property, Rei jumped her almost hitting her with her broom.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened to you?"  
  
"Calm down, and can you not get your broom so close to my face?" Minako slowly backed away from her angered friend and sat down on the steps of the temple. All the girls, including Mamoru who was being dragged by Usagi, sat down around her as if it was story time.  
  
"All right, I was walking around by myself thinking about...", she couldn't tell them that she was feeling sorry for herself again because she knew they wouldn't understand, "stuff and I finally decided to rest at the playground. A few seconds later, this gruesome beast took a hold of me and was slamming me against a tree."  
  
"Did he have any markings on him?"  
  
"Was he cute?"  
  
"Was he sending off any bad vibes?"  
  
"ANYWAYS...the next thing I remembered was being back in the playground late at night. The next day, I tried to figure out what happened until Makoto came by to check on me. We heard a loud cry come from the park and we went to investigate. There was a man being attacked from the same creature I saw in the playground. Jupiter went after the beast as I went to go check on the person lying on the ground. Now he's resting in my room and..."  
  
"Sleeping on your bed?!"  
  
"Where you in the bed too?!"  
  
"How romantic!"  
  
"Would you guys just shut up?! First of all, yes he's sleeping in my bed. Second, I slept on my floor, thanks for implying that I sleep with people. Third, how can it be romantic if all that I have done with him is change his bandages?" Minako was getting a little furious from her friends' idiotic questions. Ami walked up to her and pat her back.  
  
"I believe you did the right thing. Now all we have to do is talk to Luna and Artemis about this whole thing because it doesn't sound like anything we've encountered before. This is something completely out of our world."  
  
The girls continued their conversation with Usagi pestering the Goddess of Love about the mysterious man sleeping in her bed.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- ---- --- --- --- -- --- ---  
  
Night fell quickly over Tokyo and the stars shined brightly. Miaka sat on the couch near Tamahome looking constantly out the window.  
  
"Where is he? He's been gone far too long." She bit her bottom lip has horrible images played in her mind of what might have happened to her close friend. Tamahome sat next to her now, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Don't worry, Nuriko is a strong man and can take care of himself. Who knows, maybe he's having a lovely time with some beautiful lady." He said smiling. Miaka looked up at him with an evil glare that nearly made him wet himself. "I'm not saying that he sleeps around or anything or if that's his style..."  
  
"Don't try to get yourself out of this one Tamahome, you pushed the wrong buttons." A tall muscular figure stood in the doorway, his long brown hair, tied in the back, rested against his frame.  
  
"Hotohori, have you heard anything from Nuriko?" Miaka asked hoping he could bear good news.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't. Last night, there was a report of an disturbance in the park but other than that I have no news for you."  
  
"Oh, why did he have to go walking by himself?" Miaka stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
It's been six months since the suzaku seven have been living out of the book and in Miaka's world. In a way, they seemed to have adapted quite nicely, except for Tasuki, but that's another story. Mitsukake got a job at the local hospital, two blocks away from their apartment. Chichiri spends most of his time at a child's daycare, entertaining little ones with stories and games. Chiriko has gotten accepted into the highest credited college in Japan at the age of thirteen and is the top of his class.  
  
For the rest of them, they hang around the house doing nothing. Tamahome has a butt print in the couch that will never come out, Tasuki is always getting himself in trouble with the local gang, Nuriko is always spending his time with Miaka when it comes to things like shopping, and Hotohori continues to have an awful time finding a job.  
  
"I don't think there's much more we can do tonight," Hotohori began to say, "we'll just have to wait until daylight."  
  
Miaka sat down on the couch again, into Tamahome's comforting arms. Her brunette head laid against his shoulder being stroked by his strong hands helping her feel a little more relaxed. Hotohori walked over to the balcony and placed his calloused hands on the rail.  
  
** Where are you Nuriko? Please give us some sort of sign, anything at all **  
  
He hated feeling so helpless; especially when it came to people he cared the most about. He cringed every time he thought of when Nuriko carried strong feelings for him and not receiving anything in return but meaningless glance.  
  
** You had us all fooled, especially me. I owe a favor to you Nuriko, and now it has come time for me to give it to you. I will find out what is going on, I will protect you now since I couldn't then, you have my word...**  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
*~*~*~*OK, that is my chapter four. Please let me know what you all think of it so far and if there's something you don't like, or whatever, I'm hoping you'll let me know! Thanks a bunch! 


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer Of course I do not own any of the characters or where the characters come from.  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews; I really appreciate them a lot! I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Could it Be?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The sun shone brightly through the blinds hitting everything in sight. Every object in the room sparkled as if covered in glitter. Nuriko laid peacefully on the bed, sheets barely covering his relaxed body. The blonde figure stepped quietly into the serene atmosphere of the bedroom carrying a tray of food. As she set the tray down on the nightstand, the sleepy figure raised slightly and glanced at Minako.  
  
"Good morning." She said unfolding the napkin.  
  
"Morning, what time is it?" He rubbed his eyes and sat himself up straight.  
  
"It's ten thirty." She handed him a bowl of chicken noodle soup and stood up to open the blinds a little bit more.  
  
"Are you always up this early?" He asked but shortly after burned his tongue with a mouthful of broth. She giggled slightly and came by his side again.  
  
"Here is some juice, maybe this will cool down your mouth."  
  
Once he finished eating his breakfast, she made him sit on the edge of the bed. She picked up a bag next to the dresser and pulled out a navy blue button shirt and handed it to Nuriko.  
  
"Is this for me?" He asked while examining it.  
  
"Yes silly, you just can't go around wearing the shirt that you had before, it's filthy."  
  
Nuriko smiled and carefully put the shirt on without irritating his wound.  
  
"I also bought you a pair of pants...I'm not sure what size you wear so if they don't fit then you don't have to wear them." Minako handed him black denim jeans with an unsure look on her face.  
  
"Just the perfect size." Nuriko smirked as Minako sighed.  
  
Once he got dressed, the two headed outside, energized with the rays of the sun shining on their faces. Nuriko glanced at Minako from the corner of his eye, noticing how beautiful she looked. Her hair flowing in the light breeze, her orange shirt and denim skirt fit perfectly to her body. He grinned as he noticed her trying to look at him inconspicuously. He faced her as her face flushed.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"Well, um...I thought we could just walk around. You've been stuck in bed for a while." She said glancing around trying to find something to occupy herself with. She picked up a stick and began to poke the ground with it.  
  
"Going for a walk huh? That's just fine with me." As they began to walk again, Minako tripped on a rock and began to fall. Before she thought she would hit the ground, she fell into Nuriko's arms.  
  
Minako looked up at his face, to see him looking down at her. Her pulse raced a little as he tightened his grip just faintly.  
  
Oh, what am I doing? I need to move, but...I don't think I want to. This feels...nice. What am I thinking?! I don't even know him...does that matter?  
  
Minako lowered her head slightly as she began to rest her head against his chest.  
  
Why won't I let go? I really don't want to. Will I ever be able to do this again? It seems like she's actually letting me hold her, but why?  
  
Nuriko closed his eyes and lowered his head as well. The wind blew softly around them, causing the leaves on the ground to dance just for them. The birds began to sing a sweet melody, serenading them. The two content figures stood in the middle of the sidewalk holding onto one another tranquilly. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
Tasuki and Tamahome walked around the apartments where they live, hoping that today would be the day that they would find out more about Nuriko's absence.  
  
"Why did that baka have to disappear like that?" Tasuki growled, leaning against a tree waiting for Tamahome to tie his shoe.  
  
"I don't know, let's just look around and see if we can find him. Miaka is really worried about him." Tamahome stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Well, whatever. I just hope he had a good reason for making us waste our precious time looking for him." Tasuki tightened his arms around his chest while waiting.  
  
As the two warriors were about to continue their hunt, Tamahome stopped in his tracks with his jaw dropped.  
  
"What is your..." Before Tasuki could finish his sentence, Tamahome grabbed a hold of his friend's shirt and pointed in front of them.  
  
"Is that him?" Tamahome asked still in shock.  
  
"Is he with a girl? Wait! That's the girl he rescued a while back. That baka ran out on us for a girl?! He is really in trouble now!"  
  
Tasuki rolled up his sleeves but was pulled to the ground in an instant.  
  
"Nuriko wouldn't do that...that's not like him. Besides, he doesn't like girls. Don't you remember when he liked me?" Tamahome announced with a proud grin running across his face.  
  
"Since when were you proud about that?"  
  
---------- -------- ------- -------- -------- ------- ------- ------- ------ -- ------- ------- ----  
  
Nuriko pulled away from Minako and smiled. They continued to walk but before he could take another step, a rock smacked him in the back of his head causing him to fall over.  
  
"Are you alright?" Minako squatted down next to him checking his head for any bumps.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I was just playing with my friend here and I guess my aim was a little off."  
  
That voice...it couldn't be...  
  
Nuriko stood up to see his grinning dark-haired friend holding back his outraged companion.  
  
"Your aim was always crappy anyway." Nuriko said with a smirk.  
  
"No it's not!" Minako stood up but backed up a little afraid the one with orange hair was going to attack her.  
  
"Do you know these people?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend Tamahome and that's Tasuki. You'll have to pardon him, when he doesn't take his medication he's a little crazed."  
  
"Medication?!?! You just wait until I get my hands on you!" Tamahome reached around and smacked him in the head causing him to calm down.  
  
"Nuriko, we would like to have a word with you...alone." Minako got the hint and began to walk off but Nuriko grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I'll see you again, wont I?" She blushed and nodded. As she walked off, the three warriors began to walk off into the park.  
  
------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ----- ------ ------  
  
The three friends walked into the park with an awkward silence lingering about them. They finally came to a stop with Tasuki glaring at Nuriko the whole time.  
  
"Where have you been?! You have been worrying Miaka like crazy! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Tasuki practically leaped at Nuriko but failed due to Tamahome tripping him.  
  
Nuriko rubbed his forehead while leaning up against a tree. Even though it was only a few days, he missed the funny times he had with his friends.  
  
"They're here." Nuriko said softly while looking over to where Minako was standing.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes, and I had an encounter with Ashitare. That girl that you saw earlier accidentally got in the way. You remember that, don't you Tasuki?"  
  
"Yes but what does that have to do with you missing?" The red headed friend was getting impatient but was pinned down to the floor by Tamahome's foot.  
  
"That night I went for a walk, I came across her neighborhood but then I came across Ashitare in the wooded area next to her house. We fought and he attacked me. I began to go faint but I remember two girls showing up and rescuing me. The next day, I was in Minako's room and she was nursing me back to health."  
  
"So now we call the girl by name?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Nuriko started to laugh but abruptly stopped when he heard a scream coming from somewhere near.  
  
"Minako..."  
  
Nuriko began to run off in the direction of the scream with Tamahome and Tasuki following close behind.  
  
Ugh, ok everyone, I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. This is finally the complete chapter! YAY!! I will be starting chapter 6 soon and I promise I'll have it out sooner than I did with this one. Yet again, I'm really sorry for the wait! 


End file.
